


Coming home to you

by messedup



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: ----Repost from tumblr ----Since I got such lovely feedback on my first fan art, I thought I’m gonna have a try at writing as well. This is very short and Im not sure if it is any good :D Also English is not my native language so Im sorry for any mistakes. But I would really appreciate it if someone takes the time to read this and to give some feedback (good or bad critique are both very welcome!) Hope someone enjoys :)





	1. Coming home to you

Aaron wakes to a light tugging at his sleeve. He slowly opens his eyes, still feeling way too tired to get up. It’s late afternoon, but he had worked all day to get through all the paperwork for the scrapyard. When he sees his daughter standing in front of the sofa, her hair in a messy bun and clinging onto his shirt he can’t help but smile. “ Hey baby, where is Liv? I thought you were drawing with her?”, he asks her, looking over to the kitchen. He sees Liv sitting at the kitchen table, engrossed in her drawing. Aaron turns back to the little girl who rubs her eyes sleepily. “Daddy?”, she whispers. He picks her up and cradles her in his arms. “Daddy will be back soon.” She settles against him, her little fist placed on Aarons cheek, feeling his beard stubble. It is a habit she had picked up in the very first weeks of her life. It always seems to calm her and soon she is fast asleep and Aaron feels himself nod off again as well. 

The next thing he realises is a hand stroking through his hair and Roberts raspy voice. “Hello beautiful”, he softly says, “ you know this is the best thing to come home to.” Aaron smiles and tilts his head towards him enjoying the gentle kiss his husband presses to his lips. Robert then turns to their daughter and presses a kiss to her head as well. “She missed you.” Roberts smile widens at that. “You look tired, we should go to bed.”, Aaron suggests. “Yeah, just let me take her to bed first.” When Robert picks her up, she starts to stir. “Daddy”, she mumbles. “Yeah baby, lets get you to to bed”, he quietly says and carries her upstairs to her room.

Aaron stays on the sofa for a moment longer, feeling completely content for the first time in a long while before heading upstairs to join his husband.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I will try to make the next post longer, but somehow it turned out to be even shorter, sorry about that- Im working on it! Hope you enjoy anyway :)

When Robert opened his eyes he was first blinded by the light that came through the half open curtain. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and as he looked again he saw that the trees in front of the window were covered in snow. He had always loved to see the first snow falling and laying on village like a white blanket.  
What he didn't like was the coldness that came with it. He stretched and then sank further into the warmth of his bed. He looked over to the other side of the bed and smiled as he saw Aaron sleeping next to him. He looked peaceful, features relaxed and hair a mess. Robert couldn't say how long he had watched him sleep when his husband mumbled something incomprehensible. "What did you say?", Robert asked. " Stop watching me." He slowly opened his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "Shut up.", Robert replied smiling back nonetheless. Aaron looked at him for a moment before shuffling towards his husband and wrapping his arms around him. Robert let one hand fall onto his waist while placing the other onto his jaw, stroking his cheek tenderly. He pulled Aaron further into his arms and let his forehead rest against his. They stayed like that for a long time before Aaron tilted his head up slightly to kiss him gently. His lips were soft and warm and Robert couldn't imagine anything better to wake up to. He sighed contently returning the kiss just as softly. "Please tell me you don't have to do any work today.", he said hopefully. Aaron smirked, "Why, do you have anything planned?" Robert didn't reply but grinned and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone enjoyed!  
> @messedup21 on tumblr, come and say hi :)


End file.
